


Dance

by beckylee23



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckylee23/pseuds/beckylee23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A deal made with McCoy has an end result you weren't expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance

You honestly had no idea why you were here, sitting at the bar watching the other crew members dance around looking glamorous, when you could have been back on the ship in your bed, snuggled up under the covers reading your book.

The planet you had just finished trade negotiations with - its name too long for you to ever be able to remember - had put together a fancy party to celebrate, so anyone off shift was down here drinking and dancing. The drinking part you were OK with, the dancing...not so much.

You had firmly decided that you would have one more drink after this one and then that would be it, you could slip away to the ship claiming a headache and be in your bed within an hour.

You looked down at your glass thoughtfully. You _could_ just leave now. The drink was free, so you didn't really feel any obligation to finish it like you would in an ordinary bar back home. Bed snuggles could be so much sooner. All you'd really have to do was get past the excited crew members but that would be easy enough with your headache excuse.

_Done._ You were out of here. You pushed your glass across the bar and slid off the high stool, smiling at the thought of pulling off the fancy dress you had on and putting on your comfy sleep shirt. You gave the bartender a wave and were on your way until Leonard McCoy stepped out in front of you, blocking your path.

"Leaving so soon, Y/N?" He smiled down at you, seeming a little too happy to see you, and you couldn't help the way your heart stuttered despite your suspicions about his sudden appearance.

You gestured to your head, trying to give your best regretful smile. "Headache. I'm going to go back up to the ship and sleep it off. No need for a hypo, I'll be fine in the morning, so don't worry. See you tomorrow?" As you made to go around him you were stopped again when stretched out his arm, blocking you.

"Oh, I don't think so. If _I_ have to stay, _you_ have to stay." He wrapped an arm around your shoulders and led you away from the exit, ignoring your pleas as he took you back over to the bar and ordered for the two of you. "I know you, Y/N, and you seem to have forgotten that you got the headache excuse from _me_." He handed you your drink with another smile. "Or did you forget about the bar trips with Jim at the academy?"

"No..." you sighed and hoisted yourself up to your old seat. "I'd just kind of hoped that _you_ had. I should have known better, though, because you don't forget anything."

He laughed as you rested your head in your hands. "I don't forget the important things."

"Kind of wish you'd told me about the headache thing a lot sooner though - would have saved me from a few hangovers."

You looked over at Leonard and were surprised to meet his gaze. How long had he been looking?

"Do you dance?"

"I try very hard to stay off the dance floor. I'm a little uncoordinated when it comes to fancy dancing like this." You looked out at the sea of people on the dance floor, unable to help the pang of jealousy brought on by the women with endless amounts of grace gliding around effortlessly. "Do _you_ dance?"

"Aren't many opportunities to dance on the Enterprise." He stepped closer to you, holding his hand out, and you took it without a second's hesitation, allowing him to pull you to your feet.

"Leonard, what are you thinking?" You peered up at him, frowning at the smile he was giving you. "Whatever it is I don't think I'll like it."

"I think you might. Dance with me and I'll sneak you out - Jim will be none the wiser."

You looked out at the dancers again. You had no idea what they were doing but there were a lot of steps and twirls. Probably not a good idea after having a few drinks... but also maybe a very good idea because the couples on the dance floor were pretty close together.

"Promise we'll leave after?" You asked as he slowly started to lead you out to the floor and turned you to face him.

"Cross my heart." His free hand moved to the small of your back and pulled you closer, the sudden move causing you to stumble into his chest. The small grin he gave you after made it clear that the move was intentional, and you frowned at him. "Little clumsy, darlin'?"

"Don't think I won't step on your feet for that." Your breath caught in your throat as you were quickly tipped back, stopped inches from the ground by his arm around your waist. You couldn't stop the laugh that escaped as he bent over you.

"You were saying?"

"Maybe the dance floor isn't the best place to threaten you." His hand had slipped from yours to your back, and you were left gripping his biceps; biceps that you absolutely were _not_ committing to memory.

"Are you going to step on my feet?"  
  
"If I do it'll be completely unintentional. I'm not as smooth as you are when it comes to dancing." His arms tightened around you and he slowly brought you back up, reclaiming your hand once you were steady. As he started to gently sway from side to side, you shifted your gaze to your feet, hoping to avoid stumbling.

"No." His hand left your waist momentarily to lift your chin. "Eyes off the floor. I'm not going to let you trip."

And he didn't. He guided you through the steps carefully, and as you started to really get the hang of it you realised he'd lead you to the exit. The music slowed to a finish, and before you had a chance to step back - much less thank him for helping you escape - he slowly dipped you once more.

It was _nothing_ like before. His eyes never once left yours, and when he raised you back up you were closer than you had been before. _So close_. If you angled your head just right, leaned forward just a little, you would finally know what it would be like to kiss him. And _damn_ it was tempting. You actually found yourself beginning to lean forward when he suddenly broke eye contact and looked around the room.

"Leonard? What's wrong?" You were thankful he wasn't looking at you as you felt your cheeks warm, a little embarrassed at how close you'd come to losing control.

"We should leave before Jim finds us. Unless you want to stay longer?"

_Nope. No. No way_. As fun as it was learning to dance, you really doubted you could be that close to him again without trying to kiss him. Or spontaneously combusting. Whichever came first. "I think that's enough excitement for today. I just want to get out of this dress." His raised eyebrow and sly grin had your cheeks hot in seconds. "No, I..." You closed your eyes for a couple seconds to calm yourself. "I need to think before I speak, clearly. I just meant-"

"I know what you meant. Come have a drink with me."

You looked over at the exit longingly. "But we're so close." You felt his hands slowly slide from your lower back to your waist, his thumbs stroking your sides almost absentmindedly.

"I don't want to drink here." His touch was electrifying; even more so when his hands rose another inch. When you finally managed to look up at him he pulled you closer. "Come back with me. I'll even let you get changed first."

"Alright." He dropped one hand so that you could walk beside him while his other wrapped firmly around your waist.

"Ask nicely and I may even _help_."


End file.
